(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a screen printer improved in solder separation and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a screen printer improved in solder separation and a method of controlling the same, in which close contact between a printed circuit board and a mask unit is enhanced to thereby improve the solder separation and stably supply a fixed quantity of solder supplied through a squeeze unit to the printed circuit board.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With development of a semiconductor industry, a substrate has been generally produced depending on a surface mount technology (SMT) process. Here, as automated equipment used in performing soldering preprocessing work of a substrate for the SMT process, a screen printer refers to a device for applying lead of a cream solder type to a stripped solder surface of a circuit pattern so that an integrated circuit element, a resistor, a condenser and the like parts can be soldered.
In general, the screen printer includes an input-side lateral conveyor configured to feed and convey a printed circuit board to a processing position, a squeezer configured to squeeze the lead of the cream solder type on a mask, and an aligning unit provided inside the screen printer and configured to align the printed circuit board.
However, a conventional screen printer has a problem that a fixed quantity of lead is not supplied to the printed circuit board since the printed circuit board and the mask are separated by a gap between the printed circuit board and the mask when the lead is squeezed and supplied to the printed circuit board.
Further, there is a need of techniques for stably supplying a fixed quantity of lead to the printed circuit board because a chip for the printed circuit board has decreased in a surface area (e.g. length:breadth=0.4 mm:0.2 mm), and a pitch between terminals in the chip of the printed circuit board has been also reduced (e.g. about 0.3 mm).